1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component including a mold resin layer and a method for manufacturing the electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component including a mold resin layer has been widely used.
In a surface acoustic wave device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4811232, a protective body having a lower elastic modulus than that of a mold resin is provided on a cover member. Accordingly, the durability against a pressure impact applied to the surface acoustic wave device during resin molding can be improved.
However, even in the surface acoustic wave device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4811232, the cover member was deformed in some cases by a pressure applied thereto during the resin molding. Since the deformed cover member was brought into contact with, for example, an IDT electrode, the IDT electrode was damaged in some cases.